The SLVR chronicles
by Midnight Blackhorn
Summary: The story of a team of hunters and huntresses at Beacon and their experience there. Mostly follows the teams leader, Sterling, but you'll see all of them a lot. Cameo appearances from canon characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

Sterling's POV

Four years. Four Years I was at Signal, training as hard and as much as possible. I didn't make many friends, true, but to be honest I was never very good at making friends anyway. I was always the type of girl who found curling up with a good book preferable to hanging out with a crowd. So you could imagine my excitement when I received my acceptance letter, telling me I could start at Beacon at the beginning of the new school year. It was always my dream to become a huntress, and that letter was my ticket to making my dream a reality.

There I was, on the airship to Beacon, the start of my new life. All I did during the ride was sit and smile, but I wanted to scream, to dance, to celebrate. Unfortunately, that particular setting prevented me from doing so. "Oh well" I reassured myself. It wouldn't be much longer until I reached my destination.

Mere hours later and I was ready to go into the Emrald Forest. Standing on a platform near a cliff, my mind started racing, devising strategies that would help me. Unfortunately, Ozpin, the headmaster, informed us that the first person we made eye contact with after landing was to be our partner for the rest of our time at Beacon.

I inconspicuously rolled my eyes. "Oh great," I thought. "I'm getting paired up with someone I don't even know."

It didn't help that I wasn't much of a people person. Come to think of it, I hadn't talked to a single soul since leaving Signal. I sighed, feeling anxious but determined. I felt a clank. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I drew my bladestaff, Quiksilver, and pushed the small button, sending out the grappling hook. After falling for a bit I felt the hook snag a branch, slowing, then stopping, my momentum. I pressed the button again and the hook retracted back into my staff. I took a look around the clearing, but saw nothing so I decided to press north towards the ruins.

After walking a short distance, I heard someone yell "MONSTERS!". I sprinted toward the origin of the voice only to get cut off by several ursa. I drew Quiksilver, muttering "Come at me then".

One of them lumbered toward me, snarling. He attempted to strike but I easily dodged, hopping over his claw before stabbing him in the neck by deploying the grappling hook into him. I pushed off of him and swung to the next, sliding under it and pulling its dead companion into it.

"Two down," I mused. "Four to go."

I retracted the hook and vaulted over the nearest one, causing the hook to catch his face and pull him down. I followed it up with a strike to his head. That was three. Another moved to bite me, and I simply stabbed one of Quiksilver's blades into his open mouth, killing him. Four. The last two attack at once from opposite sides of me. I slid under one, causing the other to cut him open. Five. I pressed another button on my staff and aimed at the final ursa, causing a barrage of spikes to impale his head. Six. The last of them. I retracted Quiksilver, and put her away.

I looked up and saw a fellow hunter-in-training. Tall with dark hair and clothes and bright blue eyes. My partner.

"H-Hi" I said lamely.

"Hey" he replied with a smile. "Nice moves, partner" he added.


	2. Chapter 2

Team SLVR; Chapter 2

"Nice moves partner". I couldn't help but smile at his words. "So what's your name, oh silent one?"

"My name? Oh, right, sorry. I'm Sterling. And you are?"

"Lucas, but you can call me Luke. Nice to meet you, Ms. Sterling" he replied with a cocky but friendly grin. I blushed slightly at the formality, as I wasn't used to that sort of thing. "So, my new partner, where are we headed from here?"

"North obviously. However, I think it'd be wise to wait here for a minute. I heard some girl shout and I want to make sure she's okay. I'll be back in a jiffy"

"Oh no no no no. We're partners now so I'm coming with you, just in case". I blushed yet again from embarrassment, since I hadn't thought of the fact that I should stick with Luke, just in case.

"Right then. Let's go see"

We headed east a few yards and saw a blonde girl with seemingly flaming hair beating up an ursa.

"Holy crap!" Luke gasped with a whistle. "She's pretty strong!". As he said this, the girl yelled at another ursa.

"You want some too?!" She yelled, daring the other ursa to attack, when all the sudden it collapsed. Some sort of blade attached to a ribbon or something was sticking out of its back. The blade belonged to a girl with black hair with a bow.

"Huh. Well it looks like Blondie's okay. Time to head north" Luke chuckled, amused.

"You're right, time we left" I responded with a nod.

After walking a few miles and reaching the temple, we found there were very few pieces left. Luke and I decided on a black knight piece.

"I'm not sure where the hell Ozpin is from, but I wouldn't classify chess pieces as relics" Luke joked sardonicly.

"Perhaps, but 'run into dangerous woods to find common chess pieces' sounds much less epic, doesn't it?" I pointed out.

"Hmmm... good point" he stated simply. "By the way, did you notice the giant feathers?"

I nodded and replied "Yeah I did. They are from a Nevermore, of that there's no doubt. Question is, where's the Nevermore?"

Luke pointed wide eyed to an area over by the cliff side where a large group was fighting the Nevermore, as well as a death-stalker. "We need to help them or they're royally fucked"

"Look over there! Two others fighting beowolves! C'mon, they need help!"

"They'll be fine Sterling, the big group needs our help more!"

"Luke, those two are keeping the beowolves at bay so they don't attack the 3 fighting the death-stalker. Now come on!"

We ran into the fray, with me leading the charge, and I drew Quiksilver to shoot a few spikes at the beowolves. Luke had a similar idea: he pulled out his still sheathed sword, and the sheath...had a scope? It started firing off sniper rounds, which surprised me a bit more than it should've looking back. Anyways, it was certainly effective: the beowolves dropped one by one as their heads caught sniper rounds. One of the fighters took this opportunity to cut one of the creatures in half with a massive greatsword. The other disappeared for a moment, then reappeared behind the last beowolf in the pack, shoving two kodachi into its back. The creature dropped instantly with a dull thud. Luke and I finally caught up with the two strangers.

"Great fighting you two, thanks for the assist. Victoria and I weren't sure we could hold them back much longer" the boy with the greatsword stated, obviously relieved. The girl, I noticed for the first time, was a faunus with fox ears and tail, wearing a violet colored corset, purple leggings, and black thigh high boots. I also noted that her eyes matched her corset, as well as her black hair with purple streaks in it. The boy was a stark contrast to her; he was stockier, taller, and clearly stronger overall. He had red hair, with a hoodie to match. The hoodie itself looked to be re-enforced with some kind of armor-like padding, as well as dark grey pants, also re-enforced, and black steel toe boots. I looked back into his eyes, and noticed all three of my new companions were staring at me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked confused, causing Luke to chuckle.

"She's a little...up in the clouds, shall we say?"

This made the red haired boy laugh. "I said" he started slowly, "My name is Ryan. And you are?"

"Ah, sorry. My name is Sterling" I replied sheepishly.

"My apologies" Victoria chimed in, "but now doesn't seem like a good time to exchange pleasantries" she growled, gesturing to the group fighting the death-stalker.

"You're right, we should move. Victoria, take point, try to avoid conflict until I give the signal. Ryan, flank the stalker, Luke, stand back and snipe any weak spots. I'll distract it" I ordered. "Now let's go!"

My companions reacted beautifully! Victoria flashed onto the creature to deliver a few strikes, before disappearing again and repeating. Luke took out one of its back legs as Ryan cut one of the beasts' pincers off. And I...well I helped some girl get across a bridge, but to be fair if I hadn't grappled it as it crumbled, she would've never been able to explosive-jump to the other side. Besides, that same girl was the one who delivered the killing blow. After the stalker was dead, I looked up in time to see a girl in a red cloak of some sort run up a mountain with a nevermore in tow, and cut its head off. Little did I know, that same girl would become a best friend to me in later days.


End file.
